


Just A Thought

by XObunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XObunny/pseuds/XObunny
Summary: Baby Doll has always been curious of her Makeup artist and designer, Luci. Maybe a little favor will satisfy her.





	Just A Thought

“Alright Baby, you did great! Make sure to come back tomorrow!” Duncan says as his little camera floats about and lands on his head. He ruffles it up a bit, making it purr with delight and flutter itself. Baby watched and couldn’t help but giggle to herself. Duncan was such a kind man, and one of the best camera men around. Pulse really picked a good one to help her with the model agency. She gets up and felt her chest bounce about, since she was topless. Footsteps could be heard and she suddenly felt something soft go on her chest. 

“Thanks Luci.” She says to the black haired male. Luci couldn’t help but blush and fix his round glasses. “N-no problem, Ma’am.” He replies, making his face heat up more. Baby puffed her cheeks, making him jolt and stand up straight, towering her. “S-sorry! Did I say something wrong!?”   
  
“You most certainly did, dummy!” She points a finger at him, making the tip press on his chest. “Don’t call me ma’am! Just call me Baby, or Baby Doll, kay?” Luci could only stare and feel embarrassed.    
  
“R-right. Sorry-Baby.” He quickly corrects himself, knowing Ma’am was going to slip out. “So, you did great at the shoot today. I’m sure you will be making your customers happy.” He grabs his makeup box and a bottle of water, handing the drink to her and opening the box shortly after. “Duncan is quite the photographer. It’s like his images come to life. That’s a reaper for you.”

“Reaper. I never really get that.” Baby says as she closed her eyes, doing a thinking pose. “Is he, Death-or something?” She could see Luci fix his glasses and pulls out a liquid base, to start the makeup. He starts to smear it on the blender and puts it on Baby’s face. 

“Well, I’m not entirely sure, but I know he has it rough with his family. At times, I do see him do satanic chants, but as long as it doesn’t affect me-or my life- I’m fine with it. I’m sure he knows what he is doing.” Finishing the base, he starts to apply the essentials on the young lady. “I remember meeting Duncan on my first day. I was terrified. His glare was enchanting, yet so deadly.”

“Do you like him?” She asks the male, making his cheeks turn a shade of pink. He clears his throat and shakes his head.    
  
“As a friend, sure. He does have a girlfriend though, with Miss Mint.” Baby suddenly remembered that. The two were always close, and their cuddles and kisses were always adorable to watch. “Now, purse up your lips, Baby.” Luci says with a small giggle. Baby could only look into his bright green eyes and melt. Luci was always pale, like her, and had black raven hair, like her. His eyes, however, were nowhere near like hers. Her eyes were a shade of gray and black. Luci, he had bright, emerald green eyes. As he puts the black lip gloss on her, Baby could only look deep into his eyes. 

He noticed, of course, and gives her a bright smile. “You always look at me like that, am I really that pretty?” He asks and boops her nose with his. The two laughed in the empty room and they began to hear their echo. “Well, now that you are complete, I see my job here is done.” He puts the makeup away and closed his box, standing up and fixing his sweater. “All we need now, is your shirt.” He looks around the room and spots the clothing rack. Luci looks at her and then at the assortment of shirts. He knew Baby wasn’t wearing shorts as well, showing her full body at him, but after seeing her naked an assortment of times, he didn’t seem to mind, anymore.

“Ah! This will do nicely.” He pulls out a long buttoned sweater vest and brings it to the girl’s body, pressing the fabric on her skin to see how long it goes. “You can wear this as a dress. Shall I look for your tights?” She nods and watches him go. Luci tends to wear the same things; A black sweater, white button shirt underneath, gray pants and black leather loafers. His hair, like Pulse, was up in a messy bun, but Luci kept it a bit neater and had a pin go through it that had a dangling bat charm. He wore a silver bracelet and two silver rings on each hand. He had two piercings on each ear; a chain connecting each one. He wore a lip piercing on the right side of his lip and two odd ball piercings on the left side of his cheek. His nails always had black polish on them and when she would see him open his mouth, she would occasionally spot two ball piercings on his black and white striped tongue. 

That was another thing, his tongue. It was long, like Kerro’s, only slimmer and more pointed in the tip. It had an odd pattern, being black and white stripes. His teeth were also a tad bit sharper than normal and it made him look like something from a scary book for children. However, Luci was always a kind, and gentle soul. His voice was always soft, like a mother calming her children when they are in tears. He only had a small adam's apple, so he wasn’t low toned like Duncan, or Skull. He was five years older than Baby Doll, being almost a foot taller than her. His frame was more feminine, and on occasion, he was confused as a woman.

Baby snapped out of her trance and slides the sweater on her and began to work with the buttons. Knowing Luci for about a year, she always wondered what his tongue would feel like. It always made her a tad bit flustered around him, but she knew better. She sits on the nearest chair and works with the buttons more, spreading her legs to show her now wet pussy in full view. Luci, meanwhile, was looking around for tights. He hums to himself and traced his fingers along the silky fabric. He was the main designer, and makeup artist for Baby Doll. He made sure she looked amazing, in the photos, and out in the streets. Everything she wore, it was picked out carefully, by him. 

In a way, it was his own sense of pleasure. He could make her wear anything he wanted. He could make her into anything he desired. He could decide if wearing underwear or a bra was acceptable. He could decide if she should wear fishnets and high heels. He could make her wear only a sexy bikini and thigh high leather boots. All of this was in his hand! He paused in mid hum, realizing he was drooling again. Wiping the saliva, he lets out a huff and paused, feeling a fabric up and down. “Ah, this will do nicely.” He says as he lifts up the ripped stockings and walks over to Baby, holding the fabric up. He paused, seeing her position and tilts his head a tad bit to the side. “Hm? Something wrong?” He asks as he keeps walking to her. He pulls the thigh highs apart and tells Baby to raise her leg, to which she complies. 

“No, not really.” She mutters as she looks to the side. Luci could only stare and just shrugs it off, sliding the silk up her legs, to her mid thigh. “Now, make sure you keep these up. Your legs are so plump and smooth, and-” Luci was cut off by Baby, making him hold his tongue. 

“Luci, didn’t you say you worked at the Morgue?” Baby asks as she looks down at him to see his piercing green eyes. “Did you not like it there?”

“To be honest, I did. It was enjoyable to be by myself, decorate the bodies for their funeral. I think that was the best part, not giving out speeches. However, once I got this job, once I started to work with you-” He gives her a warm smile. “-It just feels like poetry, a fine delight to assist you in any way I can, Baby Doll.” She didn’t know why, but it made her heart pound. 

Being a tad bit risky, Baby moves her hips forward, closer to Luci’s face. He could only blink and stare, unaware of her desires. “D-do you think, I could feel your tongue?” She asks in a more shy tone. Luci could only blink in response but began to fully understand. “It’s just, I notice how long it is...and you have those piercings, and-”

“Is that what you would like today?” He asks as he slides the other thigh high on her, making her body slightly shiver from his soft touches. She nods as a response and squeaks as she felt her legs get spread apart a tad bit more. Luci felt his pupils dilate. He always wanted to taste this. After watching the videos, the photos she would give to her fans. He always wanted to taste her juices. He always wanted to eat out her pussy. He removes his glasses and placed them neatly aside, going back to his meal. Opening his mouth, his trails his tongue along her puffed lips, making Baby gasp and arch up in her chair. “Hm? Did it feel good? I haven't even had a taste inside yet.” He teased, making Baby puff her cheeks. 

“You know, we are in the set. Want to lie down on one of the beds?” As if that was a question. He saw her nod vigorously and Luci lifts her up and takes her to the nearest bed. Placing her down, he saw her start to unbutton her sweater, showing her pierced nipples. Truly a magnificent sight. “I thought I was just going to eat you out, Baby.” He traced his hand along her body and flicked her left nipple, making her squeak. “You know, I probably shouldn’t be doing this~”   
  
“B-but I want you to, Luci!” She cries, making the male growl and lick his fangs. “Huh?”   
  
“Well, I guess that can’t be helped.” He says as he grabs the pin that held his hair and pulls it off, making his black locks fall down and caress his shoulders. He looked so beautiful, like a dark angel. The male’s hands kept groping Baby’s chest, grabbing her nipples and giving them a twist to make her howl. His head goes back to her needy pussy and licks around her clit, feeling her juices touch and splash on his mouth. ‘How in the hell is she so wet so fast?’ He asks himself. Opening his mouth, he sinks his teeth into her lower lips and begins to eat her out. His long tongue sliding in and out of her pulsing hot walls with ease. It felt like an actual dick being inside of her. Baby began to cry out in pleasure, feeling her chest pound with every thrust. It was everything she wanted and more from the artist. It was pure bliss. His canine caressed her clit a few times and the tip of his tongue would stab her womb, wanting to push more in.

“H-ho-oooah~ How is your tongue so long~!?” She moans, grabbing hold of his soft hair and tangling her fingers in every lock. Luci would look up at her, his eyes now hazed and hungry. One of his hands slid down to her ass, grabbing her right cheek while the other hand began pulling and twisting her now dark nipple. As he kept eating her out, he couldn’t help but notice the tightness in his pants, making him moan as low as he possibly could. He pulls away for some air, seeing a messy trail of his saliva mixed with her juices connect from his lips to her hot cunt. “Oops, did I take it too far, Babe?” His tone was so much lower now, as if a whole other side of him was opened. Baby could only drool and tries her best to speak, but only moans and whimpers game out.

Luci took that as a good sign and licks his lips. He moves his hand away from her chest and began to lift her hips up, giving her pussy a smooch, before raising his hand up to slap hard on her puffed labia. Baby’s eyes widened like dinner plates, her head lay back on the pillow as she felt waves of pleasure shoot throughout her body. “You were always so naughty, Baby Doll. Tell me, have you always loved sex? How old were you when you first had it?” She didn’t respond, being in her own little trance. “Heh, no matter. Your pussy is just screaming for more abuse.” He slaps her labia again and again, making it turn a shade of pink mixed with gray. “So cute. But I should probably stop, it looks like you are about to burst.” He was right, her eyes were in the back of her head, face covered in sweat and drool. She could burst at any moment. Luci could only giggle and enjoy the show. 

“Too bad. I want to play a little bit more, but I should be on my way.” As he gets off of her, he felt Baby grab his sleeve, making him look down to see her flushed face. “Oh my, what is it Baby?”   
  
“M-make me...c-cum.” He tilts his head, pretending that he doesn’t understand, the little devil. “L-Luciiii~” She could hear him laugh, looking down at his tent in his pants. “O-oh god! Y-you-”   
  
“Poor sweet Baby~ I’ll make you cum. Want that?” He watches her nod with excitement and grabs her hips, lifting her up as he lies back in the bed. “Then ride my face and cum.” She looks shocked and blushed at his choice of words. She heard him right...right? Swallowing her saliva, she lowers herself down and placed her lower lips on his face. She could feel his hot mouth open, sending shivers down her spine. “Oh my god~” She cries, trying her best to steady herself. She began to ride on his face, looking down to see her bruised chest bounce about and the black tuft of his hair. “Luci~ Luci keep doing that. E-eat out my pussy~!” She could only hear a muffled chuckle and felt his tongue slide more around her clit. She was close. So very close.    
  
“I-I’m...I’m gonna-ahh~!” The tip of his tongue slid around her anus, making her face pale. “N-no! N-not there! Ngh~!” His tongue began to slide in and make her melt. He hit certain spots and that was it, she released herself on his face, drowning him with her juices. Luci closed his eyes and pulled his tongue out, to taste the sweet delight. ‘So sweet...’

He moved her ass off of his face and tried his best to breathe, looking down to see the top part of his shirt was soaked. “Damn...maybe I should have just have you lie down.” He mutters. Sitting up, he removes his sweater, showing a necklace with an upside down cross dangling about. Baby blinks and stares at it, being entranced. Luci looks at her and grins. “Like it?”   
  
“I didn’t know you wore that.” She says and pokes the satanic symbol, making it sway side to side. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, silly girl.” He pulls her close and grabs her jaw, pulling it down to make her mouth open. Her slides his tongue inside, giving her a sloppy kiss. Baby tried her best to kiss back, moaning as she felt his tongue go down her throat. He pulled away after a few seconds and heard her whine. “Maybe next time.” He stretches his arms and stands up. “Well, we should take a shower. I’ll find some new clothes for you, and then I can dress you up again.” Baby Doll nods and keeps staring at the tent in his pants. Luci noticed and snaps his fingers, to get her attention. “Next time.” With that, he walks to the shower room and goes in one of the stalls, cleaning himself up and leaving Baby alone. She still sat on the bed, fingers pressed on her lips. 

“Next time...heh~ Can’t wait.”


End file.
